Secret Mission: LOVEMUFFIN's gang
by Dora-nichov Russian Werewolf
Summary: LOVEMUFFIN is embittered due to no leader. But they have chosen a path of danger: entice other criminal organizations in the game. Monty, Perry, Dora-the-Kid and Dora-med III were detected to find the true purpose. Can they success or not? What will happen? They are here to wait...
1. Chapter 1

_**P.S:**_

***Perry's words will be translated (Sorry I don't know the platypus words).**

* * *

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc._

"Heinz Doofenshmirtz right?" – Heinz was being talked with someone in the Internet.

"I'm needing some supports. Right now I want to become the leader of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.!"

"If you say so… we can do it. Sold it for me!"

Then, Doof sold it for a mysterious guest. Then, he – the mysterious guy – spoke:

"Теперь… нам нужно, чтобы сумасшедший ученый… контролировать все." (_Now… we need that mad scientist… to control everything._)

#####

Beirut, Lebanon

In the capital of Lebanon, Montgomery Monogram and Dora-the-Kid were walking, with the help of Kid's friend Dora-med III.

"And here, we can stay in a coffee outside Beirut."

They then sat down…

"Alright my Arabian friend!" – Kid smiled – "Lebanon, isn't like Syria, United Arab Emirates, Saudi Arabia, Kuwait, Qatar, or any nations in the North Africa and Middle East. Lebanon is the most beautiful nation in the Middle East."

"You think so." – Monty joined – "Well… passed through every war, Beirut still rose."

"Yeah…" – Kid and Med nodded. But then, a man sent a letter, was written by Perry the Platypus…

"Who is Mr. Montgomery Monogram?" – the mailman said.

"I am." – Monty stood up – "I've a letter?"

"Excatly sir. Well… have a nice day!" – he then left. Monty read the letter, and he was… amazed…

"_Dear Monty Monogram._

_We have an emergency situation. The L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. has been split by the issue of lack of leadership. So many guys, including Doofenshmirtz, chose a risky move: sale machines to the Russian, Japanese mafia gang; Chinese Triad; and the Taliban. There are currently rumours saw Heinz is going to sell his next machine in Tianjin, China. Hurry before too late. It is not the only one. Remember, they will sell four machines._

_Perry the Platypus._"

Monty, Kid and Med III looked the letter, then he was surprised…

"Damn it… Kid, we must go!" – Monty told.

"I see it…" – Kid was saying…

"Not only that. Inside L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. is embittered because of lack of command. But play with Russian-Japanese mafia, the Triad or gang of Taliban and Al-Qaeda even worse." – Med III said. Then the three called taxi, and prepared to leave Beirut.

"Someday we will arrive again."

#####

Meanwhile…

Danville, United States

Perry had hided, and heard some words between Doof and the Russian mafia…

"Thanks for your help."

"Your welcome. Besides, we are going to be alliance with the Japanese mafia, and take a name: Red Bears.

"It's nice too. After I had sold all of my machine to you, I need you, to eliminate any oppositers to take control the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N."

"Hahahahaha…"

"Grrrrr…" (_Oh no!_) – Perry realized – "Crcrcrcrcrcrcr!" (_He cannot do that!_)

* * *

Something dangerous was coming, so Perry must leave. He would soon realise… it is a world mission… to stop them…


	2. Chapter 2

_**P.S.:**_

***Dora-the-Kid and Dora-med III can understand Perry's talking.**

* * *

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc._

"So… how about this? Eliminate Dr. Diminutive machine, then later was eliminate Rodney." – Dr. Doof said.

"You are welcome." – the mysterious Russian guy nodded – "It is my favorite job."

They turned off the computer. Perry recognised it was gone too far, so he returned to the O.W.C.A. and brought something for this mission. He knew this mission was much difficult than the old time.

#####

Beirut, Lebanon

_Beirut-Rafic Hariri International Airport_

In Beirut, they – Dora-med III, Dora-the-Kid and Monty Monogram – stood in the airport waiting the tickets. They would not land to Tianjin, so they needed to wait in Dubai. Even so, the gang still worried…

"Are you sure the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. has been changed?" – Kid asked.

"Not sure, but should leave Lebanon now!" – Monty talked – "First, we should be in Dubai, then in Beijing and finally land to Tianjin."

"That was too much, but it's the only way." – Med said.

"We will unite with Perry in China."

"Passengers will be flight 655 to Tianjin, China please note: be prepared your baggage to Dubai, first transit point. Sincerely thank you." – that voice was flew again. Then, they prepared. Their mission… had offically begun.

* * *

#####

Next day…

Beijing, China

_Beijing Capital International Airport_

In the capital of China, they met Perry the Platypus in the airport.

"Hello Agent P."

"Crcrcrcrcr." (_Yeah I am._) – Perry replied happily.

"你好佩里 ！" (_Hello Perry!_) – Dora-the-Kid said – "That was not too hard right?"

"Don't speak Chinese. I don't understand it." – Dora-med III gave a smile.

"Well… we have to go! We cannot stay here any longer. Let's move to Tianjin." – Monty said. But something might change…

#####

The Triads was quarrelling about it…

"我想要的機器。身材矮小的博士想要的東西，所以你為什麼停下來？" (_I want the machine. Dr. Diminutive has wanted, so why did you stop?_)

"我恐怕俄羅斯黑手黨已經知道。我們必須完成它們。" (_I'm afraid the Russian mafia has known. We must finish them._)

"只是嗎？**你可以說只是嗎？**" (_Only that? __**YOU CAN SAY ONLY THAT?**_)

That man yelled as ordered to attack. He could not wait more, so he shouted his last words:

"**這是我們的領土，和他們聯繫不到天津，你白癡****！把那部機器回到這裡****！**" (_**This is our territory, and they cannot reach to Tianjin, you idiots! Get that machine back here!**_)

He ordered… and they left this place… Beijing…

#####

Inside the intercity railway between Beijing and Tianjin, Monty, Kid, Perry and Med III were looking for a reason to get Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

"He seems to have much of the momentum." – Dora-the-Kid said.

"Crcrcrcrcrcrcrcrcrcr." (_So we must be fast or we will lose._)

"Then boo for a while!" – Kid smiled.

"Dudes, we cannot be late." – Monty spoke – "Let's make it fast! Finish the Russian, Japanese mafia; the Triad and the Taliban, and stop Doof."

#####

Tianjin, China

"So today, our mafia will be united… to one!" – that mysterious Japanese guy said to the mysterious Russian guy.

"Hello, my partner!" – he nodded – "I would like to unite. From now we will not shoot either, only shoot to the enemy."

"HAHAHAHAHA…"

#####

* * *

Something very bad will happen…


	3. Chapter 3

_**P.S.:**_

***Perry's words will be inside (). Remember, only Dora-the-Kid and Dora-med III can understand.**

* * *

Finally… the gang of Kid, Med III, Monty and Perry had gone to Tianjin.

Tianjin, China

In this city, they could see so many thing, and even they had seen the Tianjin Eye, an imposter of the London Eye.

"Hahah… look the imposter of the London Eye." – Kid laughed.

"Yeah… me too." – Monty said – "The Chinese authorities had made a successful imposter."

"(For some reason. Well… we have a job to do.) – Perry talked – "(We need to do it fast.)

While they were feeling hurry, suddenly they realised a car…

A car would take them to a special place…

"Hurry up! I believe this car could make change."

It was a black Mazda, and now it was driving to a five-star hotel in Tianjin, named Sheraton Hotel. They called taxi:

"Taxi taxi!"

"Yeah… are you foreigners?"

"Of course." – Monty said – "Can I speak Chinese?"

"No sir. I can speak English. Besides,… where will you go?"

"I wish I were in Beirut." – Dora-the-Kid was disappointed about the driver's face – "Head to the Sheraton Hotel, Tianjin."

"Okay get inside." – he ordered the gang. Dora-med III then said: "Remember, don't lose the time."

But right in Tianjin, a man told:

"まあ我々 は十分なゲストを持っています。わたしたちは、上に移動しましょうか？" (_Well… we have enough guests. Let's move on, shall we?_)

They headed to Tianjin Sheraton Hotel too. But this time was the mafia gang. The Triads also looked too.

"就像我在等待。去吧 ！喜來登酒店 ！" (_Like I was waiting for. Go! To Sheraton Hotel!_)

And they finally showed in Sheraton Tianjin Binhai Hotel…

#####

_Sheraton Tianjin Binhai Hotel…_

In this giant hotel, the gang looked inside. Only the riches could get in, so the felt worried…

"How to get inside with a tie security?"

But suddenly, Monty rose an idea:

"Make me rich!"

"What?" – Kid asked.

"Make me rich to get in!"

"Wow…" – Dora-med III was surprised – "But good work. I'll handle it."

They changed his clothes to make him wear like… Arnold Schwarzenegger. Then, Perry said to them:

"(Don't worry about it. Pets of the riches also can get in!)"

It was so lucky for them. But they were not the only. The Japanese mafia gang had appeared:

"Hello, Russian bro."

"Matsudo."

"Valeri."

"Let's do the job."

* * *

Everything will change…


	4. Chapter 4

They headed to the Sheraton Tianjin Binhai Hotel. After a while, they reached. They were looking to disguite, and Monty later had become Arnold Schwarzenegger. Now, they prepared to get in.

"Let's move."

#####

_Sheraton Tianjin Binhai Hotel_

In this hotel, the people in here were waiting for the auction…

"Okay now it is the time for a special auction between…"

Monty 'Schwarzenegger' was watching. Kid and Med III were also watching with Agent P.

"The auction. Be careful…"

And finally, two machines were appeared…

"Double auction!?" – all was amazed.

"And these are the two machines of Dr. Diminutive and Dr. Doofenshmirtz, the men who work charity together. The machine of Dr. Doofenshmirtz began first, cost 10.000 dollar. Anyone else higher?"

"Wow…" – Monty laughed slowly – "So they had used charity to get in."

"What' ever! Now we must focus on the people in here to see the auction." – Kid angered a lot – "Don't think to somebody else… or your father."

"I know!" – Monty said.

The auction began.

"15.000$ for Dr. Doofenshmirtz."

"23.000$ for Dr. Diminutive."

"30.000$ for Dr. Doofenshmirtz."

They were playing. Dora-the-Kid, Dora-med III, Perry and Monty didn't want to lose money, so they kept inside. But the Triads didn't stand here. They had armed…

"我想：如果身材矮小的博士失去了拍賣，然後強迫他們身材矮小的勝利！如果沒有變化，殺！" (_I want: if Dr. Diminutive lose the auction, then force them to Diminutive win! If nothing change, kill!_)

But they did not know the Japanese mafias were also here. The Japaneses also waited the result…

"ハインツドゥーフェンシュマーツは、紛失した場合は、オークション終了後、中国人を殺す。ロシア人は私たちを待っています。" (_If Heinz Doofenshmirtz lose, kill the Chineses, then finish the auction. The Russians are waiting us._)

Meanwhile, Perry kept focusing on the auction. It was very stressed…

"80.000$ for Dr. Doofenshmirtz!"

"83.000$ for Dr. Diminutive!"

After that voice from a Chinese businessman, no one talked more. So… the host decided…

"So… Dr. Diminutive has…"

But another voice yelled:

"**95.000$ for Dr. Doofenshmirtz!**"

From that voice, the hose then decided again…

"So… Dr. Doofenshmirtz… HAS WON!"

The Chinese Triads were shocked. Then, a man yelled:

"**主机！改****变了成本，现在****！**" (_**THE HOST! CHANGE THE COST, NOW!**_)

He aimed gun. His men did it too. The Triads began…

"**现在就改变它！**" (_**Change it now!**_)

"Damn!" – Kid was shocked. Monty then took an amaconda behind: "Hold on! Don't act!" The host was afraid… then he told:

"Change it… who will pay for Dr. Diminutive?"

"Я заплачу!" (_I'll pay!_) – the Russian mafias sudden appeared – "You dogs will not change it!"

"What the…" – the Triads were amazed – "So… I've enough, huh?"

Everything became tension. The Russian mafias, Chinese Triads were here. Monty said:

"I'll count: 1… 2… then…"

"Убивать тех китайцев!" (_Kill those Chineses!_)

"屠宰俄羅斯！" (_Slaughter the Russians!_)

The firing began. The Russians and the Chineses shot each charter. The Japaneses also didn't miss the chance, helped the Russians too.

"これらの中国人犬を粉砕！" (_Smash those Chinese dogs!_)

So many deaths. The people were running. Dr. Doof then were taken by the Russians to the car.

"Быстро, Доктор! Валерий не хочет опоздать." (_Quick, Doctor! Valeri doesn't want to be late._)

They also brought the machine of Doof. But Perry realized…

"(Oh no!)"

"What?" – Kid was shocked.

"(Doof is running away!)"

They then fought against both two. With their martial arts, the Triads or the mafias were not their opponent. Now they got out, before the polices come.

"Hurry! We will be late!"

The Honda car of the Russians had run, with a truck keeping the machine too. Monty Monogram then said:

"Don't lose the time! GET THEM!"

But they also fired back, so the gang felt very hard.

"Sit!"

They attacked back…

* * *

The fight 1…


	5. Chapter 5

_Sheraton Tianjin Binhai Hotel…_

This hotel had become a warfare. The gang of Monty had used guns to fight back.

"Blam! Blam!"

The people were running away. The hotel was now becoming a fight between three sides: the gang of Monty, the Triads and the mafias. The Japanese mafia boss yelled:

"クイック ！戻って滞在しない ！警察は任意の瞬間になるだろう ！" (_Quick! Don't stay back! The cops will come in any moment!_)

The Japaneses had been retreating. The Chinese Triads realized if they stayed, the cops would appear…

"哦不… 現在 ！員警會殺了我們 ！" (_Oh no… OUT NOW! THE COPS WILL KILL US!_)

They jumped to their cars. But Perry had stopped…

"(No way!)"

"**殺了那個鴨嘴獸，你這笨蛋****！**" (_**Kill that platypus, you fools!**_)

Those Triads shot Perry. But Perry had suddenly beaten one, then two Triads. The Chinese Triads were surprised…

"不可能！鴨嘴獸做不到!" (_No way! A platypus cannot do that!_)

Meanwhile, Monty ran to stop the Japanese mafia. He then jumped to the car…

"Surrender now, you mafias!"

"Really?" – they shot back – "Eat my bullet, you American dog!"

Monty faced a lot of bullets, but he martial arts didn't allow him to hit one of them.

"Gosh… damn it!"

#####

The Russian mafia, after brought the machine successful, had said:

"Доктор Хайнц Фуфелшмертц?" (_Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz?_)

"Can you speak English? Or German?"

"We can. Now… we had successfully brought your machine. Now, the ship will head to Doha. Meanwhile, we will go to Hanoi."

"Hanoi?"

"Don't say any more! **Go!**"

They escorted Doof to the car and drive to Tianjin Binhai International Airport. When their cars left the port, the polices finally arrived to the hotel. But Kid, Med III and Perry were being held in the hotel.

"Oh no…" – Dora-med III was afraid – "The polices have come!"

"Damn it…" – Kid was holding a Triad member – "Okay… retreat!"

They slided out from the window, when the polices arrived…

"政策在這裡 ！舉起你的手 ！" (_Polices're here! Put your hands up!_)

#####

Monty meanwhile was holding the hands to the car. The Japaneses could not hold any more.

"福岡 ！アメリカ人を殺す ！" (_Fukuoka! KILL THE AMERICAN!_)

"Damn it!" – Monty decided to jump. He jumped out from the car: "GERONIMO!" He had failed to get the way to catch up, but the flag of Vietnam had been thrown out.

"Vietnam?"

He then looked the picture of Van Mieu-Quoc Tu Giam. He then called to Dora-the-Kid.

#####

"Yeah?" – Kid said.

"Remember this voice?"

"Montgomery! Where are you?"

"I have caught up the Japanese mafias. I have known the second place."

"What?" – Kid was excited – "So… those mafias will reach…"

"Hanoi."

"Hanoi, Vietnam?" – Dora-the-Kid felt interested – "Interesting! Why did they choose Hanoi, not Bangkok, Jakarta, Kula Lumpur, Manila or… Ahmedabad, Hyderabad?"

"OH! So there is a little place known as Hanoi is not suitable?"

"So they are very clever." – Kid said – "So… who can speak Vietnamese?"

"No! I can't speak! But I know this city will become the second place!"

Kid then turned off the phone. He told:

"Dora-med III and Perry?"

"We are here. What?"

"Let's get out of Tianjin. We will go to Vietnam!"

"(So Vietnam is the second place?)"

"Perry… we will go to Hanoi!"

They then took taxi, went to the intercity railway between Tianjin and Beijing, and got back to the capital of China…

#####

_Beijing Capital International Airport…_

"乘客請注意： 從北京到河內的航班將舉行 45 分鐘比預期的要慢。很抱歉。" (_Passengers please note: the flight from Beijing to Hanoi will take place 45 minutes slower than expected. Sorry._)

"Nice!" – Dora-the-Kid was disappointed – "Can't we wait again?"

Meanwhile, the Russian-Japanese mafia had gone to a secret plane going to Hanoi…

"Matsudo, again."

"You're welcome, Valeri."

"Remember something, Matsudo. We cannot wait more. They're going to be auction at the Pullman Hotel, Hanoi. We should be here soon. My people will welcome."

"We should be careful too. The Chinese Triads have heard, and they will send men to the hotel."

"We will welcome them too…"

#####

Then, after 45 minutes, the gang of Monty finally headed to Hanoi…

#####

Hanoi, Vietnam

_Noi Bai International Airport…_

"Chào mừng tới Sân bay Quốc tế Nội Bài, Hà Nội. Xin chân thành cảm ơn quý khách." (_Welcome to Noi Bai International Airport in Hanoi. Sincerely thank you._)

Dora-the-Kid, Dora-med III, Perry the Platypus and Montgomery Monogram had appeared in Hanoi. They were now looking to the city.

"Welcome to Hanoi, Vietnam." – Monty spoke.

"I see it, Monty." – Dora-med III said – "And welcome to Vietnam."

"Alright bros, let's head to Van Mieu!" – Dora-the-Kid wore a sun glasses, and all the gang, like secret agents, had gone…

* * *

Vietnam…


	6. Chapter 6

In Hanoi, Vietnam, the gang of Monty felt weird about the mafia's plan.

"Why those mafias chose Vietnam for… nothing?" – Dora-the-Kid asked.

"Don't understand again?" – Monty was disappointed.

"Nahh… I'll stop."

They left the airport, and drove to Pullman Hotel, Hanoi…

#####

"Добро пожаловать в гостиницу, сэр." (_Welcome to the hotel, sir._)

"Я вижу его, Томаш. Теперь... проверить людей. Не позволяйте им выходить на улицу." (_I see it, Tomash. Now... check out the people. Don't let them go out._)

Then, he looked to Dr. D.

"Well Doctor, we have a work to do."

#####

In the car, Monty and Perry checked the list of guests whom would appear in the party.

"Hey… is that the hotel?"

"Pullman Hotel." – Monty said – "Kid, Med, we have a job to do."

They came out, and disguited as guests to get inside the hotel. But they always faced the guards…

"Ai có vé VIP mới được vào!" (_Anyone have VIP tickets are in!_)

"Damn it!" – Dora-med III told – "We need tickets."

"(Or how about money?)" – Perry suggested – "(We can use the money. The guards in Vietnam only dream about money.)"

"Money?" – Dora-the-Kid smiled. They threw 15 dollars for those guards. Shock with money, they jumped to take its:

"Tiền của tao! **Tiền của tao!**" (_My money! __**My money!**_)

The gang got in. But the Japanese-Russian mafia were also here too. They smelt something like agents…

"我々 は、いくつか特別なゲストを持っている ！チェックアウト！それらアメリカのエージェントが嫌い ！" (_We have some special guests! Check out! I hate those American agents!_)

They put guns and saw anything. But due to the gang had disguited successfully, the Japaneses could not see anything. But the had seen the Chinese Triads.

"三和音 ！" (_The Triads!_)

"だから… 私たちの特別ゲストはアメリカ人ではありません。トライアドは、それらを交換していた。" (_So… our special guests are not the Americans. The Triads had replaced them._)

But the Chinese Triads also recognised the appeareance of the mafias. They used everyway to defend themselves.

"快點！我認為，這些日本人在這裡。趕快行動吧！" (_Hurry! I think those Japaneses are here. QUICKLY!_)

Meanwhile, in the hotel, a man named Danny Trường, a Vietnamese American agent of the CIA, had watched the incoming auction. He said to the agents in here too.

"Guys, we should be careful!"

"I see it, Danny. Well… I guess we should check out the Russian, Japanese mafias, and the Triads. They might be here."

In the gang's place, Monty Monogram watched the auction.

"Is that something different?"

"Yeah…"

Suddenly, Danny Trường appeared. He was disguiting as a MC of the auction.

"Okay people, let's begin the auction. Two machine from Dr. Diminutive and Heinz Doofenshmirtz will be for the auction. Both two began with cost 10.000$. Anyone else?"

"15.000$ for Heinz!"

"16.000$ for Diminutive."

"19.300$ for Heinz!"

The auction had been beginning. The Russian mafia had prepared guns. The Japaneses did it too. The Chineses were doing it. But they didn't know the CIA had secretly sent agents into the hotel.

"Let's see what will happen later."

"From Communist Beijing to Communist Hanoi… what is different?"

"Shut up! It's not about Communism… but about the mafias and the Triads!"

The auction was going to the end. It was a stressful fighting between so many people in here. In this auction, the machine of Doof was now taking advantage against the machine of Diminutive. This time, the Triads had prepared to kill the MC.

"如果身材矮小的博士輸了，我們會殺了 MC 爆炸的機器博士 Doofenshmirtz 的，離家出走。" (_If Dr. Diminutive lose, we will kill the MC, blast the machine of Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and run away._)

But the Russians and the Japaneses had prepared too. The Russians spoke…

"Здесь мы идем снова. Я вижу китайцев, а теперь давайте посмотрим, что они будут иметь." (_Here we go again. I see the Chineses, and now let's see what will they have._)

But Monty wasn't surprised. He realized who would win again: Dr. Doof, but this time's easier. Even so, he still worried…

"I don't know… but I feel worried about the auction today."

"Surely!" – Dora-the-Kid shared – "Allah…"

Then, like Monty spoke, Doofenshmirtz finally won, with the last cost was 100.000$. The Triads didn't wait any more, took guns and aimed.

"凍結 ！誰跑掉了，我就殺了 ！" (_FREEZE! WHO RUN AWAY, I'LL KILL!_)

Realized the problem, the gang put the guns. They knew if they failed to protect the people, they would face so many troubles. But the Russian mafia had made a sign to tell the Japanese band: "Here is your job!" The Japaneses didn't wait, they took the guns too.

"三和音こんにちは ！" (_Hello the Triads!_)

They shot dead one. The fighting began once again. Dora-the-Kid was shocked:

"**GANG'S WAR!**"

Danny Trường, the Vietnamese American, also put the gun, and said:

"Jimmy! Dragon! We have a trouble!"

The people in the hotel were running away. The Russian mafias then fired too. Those mafias and Triads were firing without mercy. Kid, Med, Perry and Monty were stucking in the fight.

"Damn it!"

Kid shot: "Eat this!" The fighting became the 3 fighting. Then, Dora-the-Kid used his martial arts, kicked the chair to the face of a Triad. Monty wasn't losing his form, also smashed a Russian mafia. Between the warfare, suddenly an American CIA agent said:

"Who are you?"

"Hey… what are you doing here?" – Monty was surprised.

"I know you. You're the son of Major Monogram!"

"You know?" – Monty was amazed – "So you have a relationship with my father."

"I know… because… I'm a CIA!" – he said – "My nickname is Dragon, my real name is Timur Zakharov. I'm Uzbek American."

"Timur Zakharov, do you know we are at the fighting?"

"Tell it later! We must go, now!"

They retreated out, but Kid didn't know. Then, when Kid realized Perry, Monty and Med III were disappeared, he shouted:

"MONTGOMERY!"

Luckily, Danny and Jimmy appeared. They talked:

"You, go with me! Your friend Montgomery is fine!"

"Who are you?"

"We are CIAs. Go with me!"

They left out. But the unnamed man had seen the symbol. He called:

"Валерий, у нас проблема." (_Valeri, we have a problem._)


	7. Chapter 7

The conflict between the CIA, the Triad and the mafia wasn't ended. Dora-med III, Monty and Perry had got out, but… Dora-the-Kid wasn't getting out.

"What is he doing here?" – Monty asked.

"Let me in!" – Danny said – "I need to save him!"

#####

Meanwhile, inside the hotel, Dora-the-Kid was fighting against the Triad and mafia. The American Dora hadn't feared them, but he was very hard to finding way out.

"**Oh… come on!**"

Danny Trường had found where was him. He yelled:

"You!"

"Who are you?" – Kid asked.

"Follow me! I'm not them!"

He then took Kid's hand, and drove him out from the warfare. Dora-the-Kid then said:

"Who are you? I'm asking."

"I'm a CIA. Hide with me!"

They helped Kid hide. Finally, they had escaped out from the Pullman Hotel successfully. But they knew their job was only beginning…

"Oh damn shit…"

The Russian-Japanese mafia then drove their cars out from the hotel. The Uzbek American Timur Zakharov then shot the gun, and yelled:

"Мафия вы дураки! Сдаться закон, и вам будет хорошо." (_You mafia fools! Surrender the law, and you will be okay._)

"ЦРУ сволочь! ЕШЬТЕ ЭТО!" (_The CIA-scum! EAT THAT!_) – those mafia repeated. Timur must hide quick. Timmy the laughed:

"You're mad, Uzbek boy. You shouldn't do that."

"They're… the CIA?" – Dora-the-Kid was amazed to happy – "So nice to see you."

"Yeah yeah talk enough! We should follow them!" – Monty said – "We need to do it, now!"

But suddenly, Timur stopped: "We can't do it now! If we do, they will try to disturb us!" Kid then yelled: "What can we do next? LEAVE?" All of their place became noisy until…

"Cảnh sát đây! Giơ tay lên!" (_Police! Hands up!_)

"Oh sit! GET OUT OF HERE!" – Dora-med III shouted – "GO GO GO! WE WILL BE BLOWN IF WE ARE STILL HERE!" They jumped to a taxi, and drove it behind the mafia.

"Now you have changed again!" – Dora-the-Kid said.

"I don't understand myself too." – Timur just said calmly.

"Stop doing it!" – Dora-med III talked – "We are wasting time to see those mafia. WHAT ABOUT THE OTHERS? THE TRIADS?"

"Forget them! We are chasing those…" – while Danny was talking, suddenly the Russians took their guns and fired:

"Убивайте их всех!" (_Kill them all!_)

"THEY'RE FIRING!" – both yelled – "AARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!" The street in Hanoi now became like a war field. Everyone who wanted to cross the street now must jump to the pole. Some insulted: "Đồ điên! Cút hết đi!" (_You crazy! Get out of here!_)

"Sorry madame!" – Kid shouted – "But we are on… CCCAAAASSSSSEEEEEEE!"

* * *

Oh wow wow…


	8. Chapter 8

While the chasing was happening, suddenly in the hotel, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and his men (actually wasn't under his command) went out later. They said:

"Dr., you should not waste our time more. We have fought against those Chineses, and almost forget you."

"But I don't think…" – Doof answered very hard. But they still brought him away: "Come on! We have no time to answer." They drove away. Meanwhile, the gang of Monty still used guns to fire back.

"Take that!"

"Eat my gun!"

The firing in the street made everyone in the street must run away. In around the street of Hanoi, everything had become a battlefield between the mafia and Monty's gang.

"You cowards! Stop driving!" – Dora-the-Kid shouted.

"Cowards? You're the dogs!" – they replied.

"How dare you? You'll see what would happen!" – Kid then aimed the air cannon, and shot: "BOOM!" But sadly…

"BOOM!"

"You destroyed a car?" – Timmy was amazed – "I can't believe your stupid gun can thrash a car."

"WHAT DID YOU WANT?" – Dora-the-Kid asked – "Well?"

"Oh okay! I won't say more. You happy now?" – Timmy wasn't so happy about Kid. But Montgomery had said: "We are chasing those mafias, and we are not in here to hear these quarrellings!" He said when he was crazily driving after the Russian mafia. But the Japanese mafia had been driving behind them.

"Oh my sit…" – Dora-med III looked behind.

"(WE ARE BEING CHASED!)" – Perry warned – "(FASTER!)"

"Oh damn it…" – Dora-the-Kid looked behind. Timur aimed his gun, but those mafias wasn't so stupid. They took a lot of bombs, and warned in English: "You CIAs must stop, or we will explode everywhere in Hanoi." But Perry had seen inside Dora-med III: a magic wand.

"(Give it to me!)"

"What the…" – Dora-med was amazed. Then Perry used magic from Med, and said:

"**Abracadabra!**"

Finally, when those Japs tried, they suddenly…

"そんな筈はありません！手榴弾の姿を消したことはできません…" (_No way! The grenades cannot be disappeared…_)

"Haha… good job, agent platypus!" – Danny congratulated. But then, he asked Perry: "Where are those grenades?" Dora-med III then sat down, but he didn't understand why he was too tall until…

"Dora-med?" – Dora-the-Kid turned his face, and… scared… - "Med… don't… move…"

"What?" – Monty turned too, and he was shocked – "Oh damn it… Perry, what have you done?"

Then, they saw a grenade without… safety key. Monty ten stopped…

"Alright men… go out… please… Careful…"

They then got out from the car. When the last one came out, the car suddenly…

"**BBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!**"

So many people were startled from the explosion. So many had been injured, but not including the gang of Monty. Montgomery Monogram talked:

"Well… we should drive something better."

But those mafias also drove away. They then jumped to a bus, and aimed them again. But the mafia's had gone too far. Making a mass of warfare, they would face a lot of trouble.

"I will say… I HATE THIS CITY!" – Timur spoke – "I'll never arrive back again! I want to get back Samarkand."

But the polices had aimed the guns too. They then said:

"Giơ tay lên!" (_Hands up!_)

"Nice!" – Kid raised his hands. The others also did it. Then, they had been brought to the police station…

#####

_Hanoi Police Department…_

"Các ngươi là ai?" (_Who are you?_) – The Chief questioned.

"Can you speak English please?" – Dora-the-Kid got annoyed – "I don't speak Vietnamese!"

After these words, the Chief decided to speak English: "Okay fine. What are you doing here? And who're you?" They explained they were finding the mafias, Triads, but they'd failed. Understanding this, the Chief told:

"Well… if you are truly hunting them, please follow me."

They followed. But then, Perry was amazed: "(Impossible. By how the Triads and mafias can…)"

#####

The mafia drove their cars out from Hanoi, but they didn't stop in Noi Bai International Airport. They wanted to stop in Haiphong.

"Well… Dr. Doof, after two mistakes: the auction brought in Tianjin and Hanoi, we shouldn't be more careful. Now… I suggest you to secretly sell our last machine in… the Middle East."

"In the Middle East?" – Dr. Heinz never thought about that – "It's nonsense."

"We have no choice, Doof. We have to do, now!"


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile…

Hanoi, Vietnam

_Hanoi Police Department__…_

Despite they couldn't trust someone in the department, but they still wanted to find out the mysterious tracks of both of the mafia. Montgomery Monogram asked something for a new way.

"Why did we stuck here with the police? We need to go."

"Hang on, Monty. I believe something is being hidden inside." – Dora-the-Kid suspected – "I don't trust about it."

"Trust me, Kid. You will realize the truth." – Dora-med III said – "Besides, we don't want to waste more time in Hanoi."

"I understand, Med. I prefer Beirut to Hanoi." – Kid said. Then, the Chief said: "You can go now." They walked out, took the car, and drove it to Haiphong. They only felt strange about it.

"Why did they make an auction? What is that meant?"

#####

Haiphong, Vietnam

"Let's say… thank you the people for their help." – the Russian mafia said.

"Oh yeah but well… I really… really want to know the last part." – Doof smiled – "And I think I had a GPS."

"Good work, Dr. D. Now where is the last?"

"In somewhere near… Aqaba?"

"That's why I said go to Middle East. Let's take a trip to Jordan."

One ship had waited them. Then, they fled away to Jordan…

#####

Meanwhile, the gang finished their work in Vietnam, then they took a trip to Haiphong. They then followed the track of the car, but finally its stopped in the harbor.

"They used a ship to go out?" – Monty questioned.

"Who know? But they aren't going too far. Let's get some boat." – Dora-the-Kid whispered.

Perry then ran, and saw the face of Heinz Doofenshmirtz in a cargo. Perry pointed: "(Guys, the mafias are there.)" Kid and Med III could understand it, so they looked outside. After recognised it…

"What the…"

"GET THEM!" – Monty yelled. But Doof had seen it and said: "Oh hello Perry the Platypus." But those words made those mafias heard all. They went outside…

"What the…"

"INTRUDERS! KILL'EM ALL!"

They used machine guns and shot all of the gang. Monty then yelled:

"HIDE!"

The mafias fired. They shot to everywhere in the harbor, but with the distance became farther, the ammos were also not corrected anymore. The leader of the Russian mafia shouted:

"DRIVE IT FASTER, YOU FOOL! WE SHOULD LEAVE VIETNAM AND TAKE A TRIP TO JORDAN! HEAD TO AQABA! FASTER!"

They fled away successfully. But the flag of Jordan appeared right behind the cargo had made all of Monty's gang amazed.

"Hey… they're heading to Jordan?" – Monty guessed.

"The Arabian signs, the picture of T. E. Lawrence… THEY'RE HEADING TO AQABA!" – Dora-the-Kid realized.

"How did you know they're going to Aqaba?" – Monty asked.

"I don't speak Arabic, but I do know this: Thomas Edward Lawrence, a British officer, known as _Lawrence of Arabia_, had been commanding the legendary battle of Aqaba, with his Bedouin Arab army. They had beaten the Turks by crossing the desert of Nefud." – Kid explained.

"You are a real historican, Kid." – Dora-med III spoke – "I'm an Arab, but I can only know that word named King Hussein. Maybe that cargo named King Hussein."

"Hussein of Jordan! What a surprise! But… unfortunately, Dora-med, Vietnam hasn't had a direct fly to Jordan." – Kid was disappointed – "So how can we do?"

"I think… we can go to another place. How about fly to Bangkok?"

They thought for a while… and then, they finally agreed. They came back to Hanoi, and later… went to Bangkok, Thailand…


	10. Chapter 10

Bangkok, Thailand

_Suvarnabhumi Airport…_

They tried to go to the United States Embassy in Bangkok, Thailand. They called for a taxi. Luckily, the driver could speak English, so they were okay. But due to the distress traffic in Bangkok, one of the most popular city in South East Asia, so they had to wait 1 hour. After 1 hour, the car was stopped…

"Thank you driver." – Monty smiled.

"Welcome to Bangkok." – the driver replied. Then the gang entered to inside the Embassy. In here, the Ambassador had realized their face.

"I won't be surprised that, Mr. Monty."

"Actually… Montgomery Monogram. My dad gave me that name to honor British General Bernard 'Monty' Montgomery." – Monty explained.

"You are so lucky, Mr. Little Monty." – Dora-the-Kid laughed quitely – "Your name is a part of legendary."

"I see, Kid. Now, Mr. Ambassador, can you answer this question: Why did the Government send 3 CIA agents to Hanoi?" – Monty wanted to be offered. The Ambassador said: "You, come with me." They entered the secret room, and opened files. But one of them was making the gang… shocked.

"Impossible!" – Dora-med III spoke.

"So… the machines we found in Tianjin and Hanoi… were parts of the great destroyer! By how Doof could build it?" – Monty felt worried. But the Ambassador didn't have an answer. Med asked again:

"Did you know, Mr. Ambassador?"

"I really didn't know. I wish I could have more, but… I believe we still have a chance. We need to find the last part. After the mistake by taking those to the auction, they would defend carefully."

But then, Dora-med III remembered something: "Wait wait… did you remember few days ago? The ship was fled to…" Monty and Perry realized: "Aqaba, Jordan!"

#####

Aqaba, Jordan

In Aqaba, after ported the cargo, both of the mafias had stood in front of Heinz Doofenshmirtz. They asked:

"You… are you sure you hided the last part in Middle East?"

"I'm sure." – Heinz laughed – "Hahaha… at last… we have finished." He took the GPS. But suddenly, a car drove too fast had smashed to them. No one was injured, but… Doof had lost the GPS. It was a car from the mafia. Valeri said:

"Ah… Nikolov! Drive more careful, you idiot. Doof, do you know?"

"Yes. I…" – Doof searched, but suddenly he didn't find out – "What the…" The leader of the Russian mafia began straining, so he ran to Doof. But Doof talked:

"Seriously… we have lost!"

"What? NO… NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

The GPS had been lost… Where is the last part now?


End file.
